How Serendipitous
by IndieParadox
Summary: This is a tale of a young boy who makes it to the top high school. But with new hardships, new circumstances, a rising villain, deadly consequences and worst of all, a flood of relationships in the making, what will become of our young lad? Will he be able to fit in and become the hero that everyone admires, or will he fall back and be lead the wrong path? Find out, cause I am too.
1. Chapter 1: Origins

**My first story, and an OC at that. Let's hope it lives up to expectations and I'm open to criticism cause I know I'll need it to keep people happy. Enjoy and make sure to stay and read everything from below cause it'll be important for those interested in the series moving forward. The song below isn't required, just recommended since I listened to it while making the story.**

**Post Malone – Sunflower**

_Click, click, click, click, click_. These were the only noises that were present in the young boy's room as he was pressing his thumb on the pen multiple times. It was merely a background noise as he was focusing on his studies at hand. With plenty of books scattered across his desk and papers around him, he clearly wasn't feeling himself. The Young Jin Sugiyama was in the middle of completing a mock test of a UA written test from the entrance exam that he printed. It dated back nearly a decade and was studying all that can be provided, all the way up to the exams three years ago.

It wasn't abnormal for him to prepare for something so important with every material he can obtain. All other tests from 4th grade to his current grade he was over prepared and had above average grades to back it up. It was the realization on how far ahead the school was in comparison to even his own. Sure, UA High is prestigious and renown around the world as the #1 high school for heroics but this was outrageous.

A heavy sigh was let out, messing around with the pen at hand as it twisted around his fingers but was placed down on the desk. Standing up and stretching, he walked to the mirror to see his reflection; A young 13-year-old boy, around 5'2" with long, black silky hair that reached below his shoulders. He had a tan skin color, brown eyes with white sclerae, broad shoulders and a smooth face with not much on it. His face was like any other, and his body was an average healthy shape; nothing extra nor lacking. He had decent arms with little meat to his arm. His legs, on the contrary, was the opposite as it boasted a good amount of meat with lots of muscle within it, thanks to his joy of running and other activities that helped form his meaty calves. His current attire was simple; a black shirt and some black jeans with some white socks. He didn't enjoy changing often since it always distracted him so he just wore what he had when he returned home from school this morning.

He looked around, noticing he hasn't really cleaned up, per his mother's request. He decided to pick up anything lying around, mainly just clothing but also the papers and placed them neatly on his desk. The young boy's room was like any bedroom; A twin sized bed in the corner, a white modern desk on the side with a dresser beside it. Opposite to his bed, was the drawer that held a 32" TV with a PC setup beside the drawer. The drawer holding the TV was mainly composed of shelves with books on them. It mainly composed of science books but had a bit of other educational books and the rare novel books. The TV above the shelf was given to him after his mother bought a new one, thanks to her lack of use for it. As to why she bought it, he had no clue. Perhaps it wasn't the right size she wanted when she ordered it online? Whichever the case, he was grateful for it and used it whenever he was either bored and/or needed a stress relief. Left of said drawer was a door and right of the drawer was a small closet, housing some clothing he needed; ranging from school uniforms to casual clothes and his own shoes. There were other miscellaneous objects in there that he stored that he either wasn't using or didn't care for anymore.

Reaching into his closet after putting away his broom, he took out the iron ball laying around at the deepest part of the closet. "Damn you, cluttered mess", he said to himself before starting to mess around with the ball, distorting its shape and playing with it like an artist with clay. This was possible due to his quirk: Matter Distortion. With this, he can change any type of matter he liked so long as he knew what it was made up of. The biggest drawback to the quirk was that he had to know the right atomic formula for everything he touches in order to mess around it. He was also restricted to solids, since he was only getting used to it and it was easy to manipulate. Since the ball was made of pure solid iron, it was easy for him to mess around and get used to his powers until he was given more time to mess with other basic objects.

As he messed around with the ball, making it into a hook, he was interrupted with the intrusion of a somewhat little nuisance that barged into his room; his little sister.

His sister, Ino Sugiyama, was the younger sibling of the two, behind by two years. She was 4'9", black long hair like his but way longer, green eyes, and tan skin. She seemed like the average girl for her age with the exception of two things; She had a blue shade around the sclerae within her eyes, and spiky shiny hair. The hair was a result of her quirk; Hair Manipulation. Her quirk allows her to change her hair in any way she likes, whether it be to harden or to change the length. As for the blue sclerae, he wasn't quite sure. Perhaps a mutation? Whichever the case may be, she wasn't exactly complaining. It made her stand out, which she was more than OK with.

As siblings, the two of them were like any other brother and sister; annoying to one another, insulted each other but had a strong bond with one another. He always considered her over himself most of the time and was concerned for her over the smallest things. Hell, last week he was worried she was dying after trying out her new bike. She got accustomed to her cautiousness that he had for her but still wouldn't mind if he toned it down a few. In return, the young girl helped his elder brother with clothing, choice of words and few things that he was unconscious of.

It wasn't unexpected for her to do this kind of thing since she usually came home from school at this hour. Since the only other TV was in the living room, only just arriving yesterday, and still under the installment process, it was his norm after she found out about television around three years ago. She barged in, grabbing the remote beside the TV and turning it on to the news after waving to his brother. To his surprise, it was the news channel. A first for him since she's usually interested in her cartoons before heroics.

"Care to tell me the reason for the sudden haste?" The older sibling said, as the younger one decided to finally sit down after finding the channel she wanted.

"And now to today's top story." The news anchor on TV said. The elder brother turned his attention to the TV after not receiving the information he wanted and thought that the news would give him, he looked to see a video of what seemed to be a green slime monster, surrounded by a blazing fire. Villain attacks aren't exactly uncommon in a society filled with quirks, thus the reason for heroes overall. However, the main thing he noticed, which he assumes the news didn't since there aren't any closeups or any mention of it, was a running green haired child toward the monster and trying his best to save...

A boy? There was a blond-haired boy captured within said monster?!

Wait, a blond-haired boy and a green haired boy running in to save him...

That sounds very familiar to the dynamic of Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo. Those two went to the same elementary school and class that he attended and was in the same middle school he was in, though not in the same class. He didn't really speak much to them, nor played with them since they were in their own social bubble and he thought very ill of Bakugo. But he knew about the two of them, especially since the blond one wasn't exactly subtle about what he thought about Midoriya, even throughout middle school.

But wait, wasn't Midoriya quirkless? That's one of the few things that he remembered about the green-haired boy, if anything. But there was the green boy, running in to help the captured hot-tempered boy. Kid has a lot of balls to do such an act, but was pretty dumb as well. "Tch, dumbass," he said under his breath before the righteous and powerful All Might came into the scene, basically obliterating the slime monster with a powerful force of wind. Said wind was so powerful, it changed the entire weather and caused it to rain, putting out all the fire that was previously there. As the news kept proceeding, he saw his sister point to the TV, showing herself waving to the camera.

"Look, I'm in the news! Did you see it, big bro?" She said, excitedly and taking a picture with her own smartphone, presumably to send to her friends. The elder brother smiled and slightly chuckled as she was so excited and she tugged at his shirt to assure him that he saw. While he was happy to see her so content, it was short-lived. "Y'know you could've been in real danger, if the slime monster decided to attack you, right?" He said, not in a stern or menacing voice, but rather one that was neutral and understanding. Yes, there were heroes in the vicinity but it never guaranteed her safety.

She shrugged at him, smiling as if he didn't hear what he said to her. "I know, but it was so exciting" She said, still keeping her peppy voice up and sighed. "I know you wouldn't let me near it. But I was being extra careful and knew when to leave. I promise I did!" It wasn't reassuring his initial concern but he knew he could trust her judgment. He let out a sigh and then laughed, patting her head as he saw the TV once more. "Fine. And yea, I see ya. Seems you enjoyed yourself, huh?" The elder sibling said, to which she nodded rapidly and left the room to place her belongings into her room while texting her friends, probably to inform them that she was on TV.

As she left, Jin looked up at the TV, watching All Might being praised by the media and the one interviewing him. The long-haired boy didn't care for All Might, in all honesty. Sure, he was impressive, powerful and comical all combined into one but he didn't find a like to him, personally. There wasn't any distaste either, just a neutral viewing in general, like he'd view any other hero. But the background was the scene that caught his attention; the sight of Midoriya being scolded and Bakugo who was leaving the scene in general. He probably didn't get scolded since it wasn't his intent to get captured nor did he do something reckless that green-haired boy did. Still, his suspicions were correct; It was Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo. They were both grown up, slightly taller but haven't changed other than that. It seemed that Bakugo was still the bastard he always has been and Midoriya was still the timid and shy boy he'd always been. He shrugged, not really caring about the two of them anyway, thinking he'd never see them in his lifetime past middle school and beyond. As the TV was turned off, he continued to toy around with the iron ball, now an iron discus, at hand and contemplated to continuing his studies. The written part of the exam shouldn't exactly pose a problem to him, since he knew how it should plan out.

It was the practical that was the tough part.

While his studies were above the average, his control over his quirk was the true test. When it first showed itself, the display wasn't exactly...contained. He was playing outside during recess in elementary school during the winter, around 1st grade, when he accidentally bumped against some boy. When that boy and his friends were complaining to him, he was scared, crying and didn't know what to do. As they were pushing him to the iced lake nearby, he slipped, fell and didn't know what to do. He was cornered, trapped and in a slippery place. He was alone and wanted to hide in a little ball. That was when his power showed itself, with the ice of the lake wrapping itself around him in a small ball, with little pockets to breath. It was freighting, dark and cold inside the ball. Once he was freed from the ball, with the help of the teacher, it was thought that the quirk controlling ice, only to be further tested to not be limited to ice, but all of solidified matter. The only reason he could control the ice was because H2O, the general makeup for water and ice, was being discussed that day, prior to recess. His curiosity getting the best of him, he asked the teacher what H and O meant, which he was told was Hydrogen and Oxygen. Luckily, this information was sufficient enough to know what water was and to control it in general.

He had control over his quirk, that was evident by the iron mess that is now, more or less, a spike ball. But he had to know what the places around the practical, the general makeup of what the floor was, and any surroundings. And if he was faced with human enemies...he didn't want to think about it. The general composition of human anatomy, the chemical and cellular makeup he knew about, but he knew it was inhumane and not a pretty sight. That idea has crossed his mind once or twice but was shaken almost immediately. He sighed, hitting his head against the now metal bat he forged. "Dammit." was all he can say while looked at the books in his shelves. He knew he had to stack up on some, much to his dismay.

These next couple months will be dedicated to getting into UA High School. And it wasn't going to be a cake walk, at all. But he was determined to get into the school. It would be great to have it for the future. Plus, his sister and mother wanted him to get into the school badly. His mother was positive he would have a better future if he went into UA and his sister was inspired by the high school since it housed the best pro heroes, not to mention All Might, the number one hero. He sat back down after forming the iron back into a ball again and placed it on the desk, looking down at the mock test once more. He then looked up at the window, which was all clouds and rain outside due to the actions of the number one hero and his heroic display.

Then he saw the sun, shining through the grey clouds. He smiled as it shined brightly against the desk and on himself. He played around with his pen, once again before the tip reached against the paper.

"Seems the weekly library trip will be daily if I want to soak all this information in. Great..." He said to himself. Even though the road is long, the payoff is even greater. At least he thinks so.

**Alright, so first chapter down. Damn, this is tougher than I made it out at first. Maybe it's me starting out but I'm sure it'll be more fun after the introductions and entrance exam. A couple of things about my first story:**

**1) I plan to cut out a character from 1-A in place for this new OC. I haven't figured out who yet but I have a few ideas. Hanta Sero, Koji Koda, Rikido Sato, Mezo Shoji and possibly Mashirao Ojiro are the likely ****candidates****. I'm not choosing any girls cause they cause a huge impact, and the males outweigh the females. I may also just not remove anyone, but then it would place the class at an uneven balance, but its up to the readers.**

**2) OK so this character could use the aid of Mina, since she is the exact opposite of him and I plan for them to have a relationship. They'll definitely be later on the relationship list since I don't enjoy the quick jump into relationships, personally. But I welcome any criticism.**

**4) Matter Distortion. The quirk will definitely be small at first and be evolving as we move forward, as all quirks do in the series. It does sound very dangerous and overpowered but I plan to hold it back hardcore. How hard? Well I'm still debating since I'm not sure myself. Leave a suggestion if you want, I'm open to ideas.**

**3) Most, if not all 1-A characters will have a relationship, one way or another. It'll not always be in the same class, but with others I think will be an awesome pairing. OchaDeku, KamiRo, TodoRozu, Haga...Crap, I may actually pair her with Ojiro. Son of a heck. Oh well, he might be out the list unless I'm given the OK with him. I can pair Hagakure with someone else, that aint a problem. Some may be earlier than others, it is dependent on the readers and which pairings can help out the most down the line of the story. Oh and Mineta aint getting a pairing. I still can't see him with anyone else. I'm sorry for those who respect Mineta and stuff. Still won't remove him though cause he can create some funny scenarios.**

**4) This story will be covering all aspects of MHA in general, so it'll be from entrance exam ALL the way to where we are, that being the festival. Also, no spoilers for Two Heroes. I haven't watched it yet so please spare me the details ;-;**

**5) Mother's introduction will be done in the next chapter. If I do it now, it'll extend the story by a good amount and I think it needs its own coverage. The sister, Ino, is great to have for interactions among future peers and for possible events that unfold along the way that may be in between events like the entrance exam and the tag team training event that All Might hosts. Not sure but I'll see.**

**6) Lots of things are OOC but the main events will remain the same. So some will change, some won't. Some of the new things may interact with the original but won't change too much unless it is stated. Also, if Jin does replace someone, they will take their spot most likely in all events, unless otherwise said.**

**7) I plan to make my character Caustic and Wattson type of personalities. Caustic on the outside, Wattson and Mirage on the inside. If you know who I'm talking about, cool. If not, then find out and come back, it'll help understand who Jin is, kinda.**

**8) I always listen to music when I type, so I'll associate a song with the chapter. It isn't required to listen to the song, but recommended. The chapter sometimes reflects the song, or where the song was infamous from. I'll list the song's origin and stuff in case you're curious.**

**9) Also, this is for fun, above all else. At least until said feedback is given. I may up the ante or lower the story a bit if I deem it too tiring and/or time consuming. Somewhat like a campaign that asks the difficulty you want. Right now, its the beginning of the game and there's no difficulty yet since it isn't gameplay. More like a cutscene, if anything.**

**Anyway, that's all. This portion is meant to be big since its new, my first story and includes three OCs. I was expecting to make it longer but bleh. Whatever, I'm out. Leave a review, like, follow, whatever stuff else. And I'll be happy to answer questions that people have. Have a good one! owo/**


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

Chapter 2: First Encounter

**A review (Granted, it was asking if it was an OC and I forgot to place the pairing in general) and two follows?! Definitely more than I can hope for, if I'm being honest. Oh, and yea, this is an OC. Three characters, as of writing this, will be OC. There will be a heads up if I decide to change that. Anyway, Chapter 2. I'm still thinking overall on how I want to handle the story and have a few ideas for the next few chapters. Anyway, this will be here as a way to introduce a character to Jin and to introduce Mother, because if I delay it, I'll forget the brief idea of how I wish to create her. Anyway, song below is there and not necessary, but its what I'm listening to when making this chapter. So, see ya at the bottom and enjoy.**

**When The Moon's Reaching Out Stars [Extended] – Persona 3 OST**

"And I agreed to this, because?" Jin questioned, as they were boarding a train, walking alongside Ino.

"Because if you didn't, Mom wouldn't have taken too kindly to your day in. Either you go out or she forces you out. Pick your poison!" The younger sibling said happily, sitting down at a seat with her feet kicking slowly, looking up at her elder brother. As he sat down, he groaned silently to himself as he remembers how his mother left a note for the two of them with money in the counter. In the letter, Jin's mother told him to take his sister to her friend's place and to take the money for himself so he can relieve himself of his studies for the day.

After the incident with the slime monster and a few days passed, he was hit with the reality that the entrance exams for UA High School was to be held in under a year, and he had only just started on a few topics prior to the realization. While he was studying eagerly and consistently, his mindset and physical appearance started to take a heavy toll. And to his dismay, his mother noticed this as well.

Annya Sugiyama, mother to both Ino and Jin, is certainly a one of a kind. She was slim, didn't have much muscle and tan skin. Her personality was high-spirited, gentle, and sharp. She loved her kids, even more than she did herself most of the time. But she wasn't exactly laid-back when it came with studies. She was keen on her children to be successful and prosper as heroes while retaining their intelligence.

While she was keen on this policy, Ma would make exceptions and one of these was when her son was overworking himself to the point he might collapse. So she decided it would be best to send her kids out to enjoy their time today, since she's seen exceptional progress with their studies.

And now here he is, taking a train to Tokyo to "relax", so to speak. While he's fine with taking his sister out to leave her with friend, he wasn't keen on being out in such a crowded and public place. After all, he didn't really have anyone to hang out with, nor did he have anywhere to go, other than to explore and he wasn't to happy on doing that.

And he had to dress decently enough, which he's fine with. After all, his mother isn't exactly going to be picking out his clothes for him forever. So he went with his bread and butter; a grey shirt, a dark blue plain button-up shirt, black skinny jeans that stretched a bit and some white and grey shoes. His hair wasn't really his concern so it was straight down with the good lock of hair in front of the left said of his face, covering his eye slightly. As for his sister, she took a simpler approach and wore a white sundress with floral patterns at the bottom, had a brown sun hat, and her hair was in a braid that rested along her shoulder and let down along the front side of her body.

Now that all is said and done, he can't go back, not that he had a choice anyway. But he did notice something; his sister and her unusually high energy. Normally when they went out, she was excited and happy, but not to a noticeable and maybe worrisome degree.

"Seems you're excited for something. Spill the beans, sis." He said to her, only for the young girl to jump up, somewhat startled as she was thinking of something before a light hint of pink hit her cheek.

"Oh crap, not yet. Anything but that." He said softly, his eyes lighting up and tons of thoughts storming his head at a million miles per second. And she caught wind of this, to which she punched his shoulder gently and shook her head rapidly. "Not that, you dummy! Its a girl and we just started being friends after she noticed the bracelet I made during art class and no one else did except her, OK!?" She said as the words shot out of her mouth. Well boy or girl, it didn't really change how he saw it. But it seems he didn't have to worry about anyone like that yet, luckily.

After they both calmed down, he let out a little laugh and looked at the bracelet that she mentioned. It seemed like it was another other bracelet but it seemed to be done with handle and care. Though he was still curious.

"But why is she so special? Didn't your friends see the bracelet as well?" Jin said to her, in which she puffed her cheeks up and messed around with bracelet as she blurted out some words. "Nope, not even my friends cared about it. They only care about the paper mache thing that someone else did." While Ino was sad for a little, and it disheartened him as well, she perked right back up as she looked at her elder brother. "But then she walked up to me and told me how pretty and nice it was, even while everyone else was looking at the other thingy. She was really nice and really quiet, but a great friend! She is my best friend and said I was her best friend! And this is gonna be our first playdate!" She said, excitedly bouncing up and down at the seat while letting go of the bracelet and looking out the window.

It made him happy to know that she was making friends and even happier to make a friend that notices the little things. Hell, he'd probably be the same way, if he had the courage or...didn't have such a bad reputation. "Well make sure to cherish such a friend. Those are the type that are irreplaceable and I'm sure she'll be happy to keep you as her best friend." To which she nodded her head, still looking at the window while smiling a bright smile.

The train was surprisingly smooth without a delay, to which he was fine with. The seats weren't exactly comfortable and he didn't want Ino to be late to meet her friend. As they got off, the younger sister was zooming past everything and everyone, making quick haste as the older brother was keeping pace as well.

Everything about the place is as he imagined; Loud, busy, crowded and bright, especially since its a Friday. Ino was slowly starting to lose energy quickly as they made their way down a neighborhood, which was lucky since Jin could finally catch up and look around. As she was panting, she looked around to see the houses around the relatively quiet block. Apparently, they were looking for a house that was big, blue with a white rooftop and a garage on the right side. And they found something with the description. But big may be a slight understatement.

It wasn't exactly a mansion, but it wasn't like their own house, which was only one floor and could accommodate decently enough given the size of their family and how much space they didn't need. No, this house had two floors, an open backyard and a decently big front yard.

As they both walked up to the door, Jin noticed only one car parked in the driveway, which he thought was odd, but maybe the parents weren't home? Then who would be taking care o-

And then the door slowly opened up, with a young girl peeking through the opened space until it was fully opened and they were greeted with a sight; a pink skinned girl with equally pink hair and some horns that were among the hair, a slim figure with some slightly curvy thighs, smooth but thin legs and a reasonable bust, for her age anyway. And the cherry on top was her outfit...which wasn't much; Just a white tank top, and some pajama shorts that reached halfway to her thighs. It seemed the older girl was busy texting on her phone and smiling, and damn was it a smile. And he thought Ino had a smile to lighten up his day. But as she noticed the silence, the pink haired girl looked up from her phone to see an unexpected a visitor; a guy alongside the expected visitor. As their eyes locked together, he noticed something that was surprising and, at the same time, lovely; the fact that her pupils were surrounded by a black color, instead of the usual white.

"Wow, your eyes are gorgeous" Jin blurted out, unable to help himself and he looked at her eyes with further interest, until his leg was bumped by an elbow, which broke the stare that the two had.

It was his sister, that was looking up at him. And as she was about to ask, she looked at the teen that was beside her friend and saw what Jin saw; a black sclera covering all around her golden pupils. To this, her mouth was agape without a word, as the pink-skinned girl was now looking into her eyes, letting out a small gasp before kneeling down and let out a small giggle. "Holy heck, and I thought I was alone." The small-horned girl said, holding Ino's hands on her own while having a smile that was so sincere. Ino could only giggle and smile as she jumped toward the elder sibling and hugged her tightly, happy to know she wasn't alone and there were more that were like her.

As their interaction was slowly taking up more time than expected, Ino's friend couldn't help but clear her throat, seeing as she was the one that requested her here and not, who Jin presumed to be her sister.

He also evaluated the younger sibling of the two females. She was as tall as Ino, had shoulder length brown hair, regular brown eyes with white surrounding the pupils, pale skin and had an average build to her body. As to her attire, she was wearing blue jeans and a black hoodie with matching blue and black socks.

As the two stopped hugging, Ino went in to hug her friend, to which she accepted but was awkward in how to do so, which both the elder siblings noticed and slightly chuckled at. "U-umm, Ino, t-the hugging isn't required." Ino's friend said, to which Ino stopped the hugging and rubbed the back of her head, laughing it off and jumped up and down in excitement. "Sorry, Michi, but I couldn't help myself! You're still my best friend and your sister is awesome! Her eyes are awesome and like mine, but a little different!" Ino said, happily looking up at Michi and her sister at the same time. Michi sighed, but smiled as she looked up at her sister and then back at Jin and Ino, "Yea, I thought you two would get along on that alone, but it seems you and Mina are more compatible than expected. You two are sugar and sweet personified." she said as she kept her smile but was slightly irritated.

"And I thought dealing with Ino was enough. But it seems her equivalent is present here, huh?" Jin said suddenly, looking down at the interaction unfolding between his sister and her friend, to which Michi nodded and looked up at Jin. "And is she just as bad at home as my sister is when we are home? Full of energy, talking about friends and what not?" Michi said, to which he laughed slightly and nodded back. "Just as bad, if not worst." Jin said, before he let out his fist to Michi, smiling as he looked down at her for a response, "I'm Jin, and it seems I befriend my own sister's best friend, huh?" Michi smiled and happily punched his fist back, nodding in approval and walking in her house again. "Let them in, Mina. The neighbors are gonna watch be skeptical if they stay out there too long."

The one who was surprisingly quiet, was Mina, who was there watching the whole thing and still had a light shade of pink on her cheeks. While the three of them were talking, she was taking in the compliment from a boy around her age. Despite her bubbly self, Mina was self-conscious of her unusual appearance but was used to the bullying that kids unleashed and she nullified any attempted to insult her. However, this was the first time she was complimented on her most hated part about her; her eyes and the unusual condition of the usual white part of her eyes being black. She shook her head, coming back to reality as she moved to the side and looked at Jin and Ino, "Come in, you're both welcomed in!" As Ino happily skipped into the house after taking her shoes, Jin wasn't exactly planning his day to spend with Michi and Mina, since he was told to spend it relaxing and enjoying himself. But after a little, his arm was pulled in by Michi, as she forced him inside.

And there he was, inside the household of a complete unfamiliar household for the first time. Without many friends growing up, his experience within other houses isn't exactly there for him to use as reference. Jin did what his own sister did and took his shoes off, placing them down neatly beside the row of other shoes that lined up. There seemed to be another pair of shoes beside the four already there, who is probably older than the two in the house judging from the shoe size and the car outside. As he was thinking to himself, Jin noticed that Michi, Ino and Mina were around a table in what he presumed to be the living room. Scattered around the table was a bunch of art supplies, and all three were doing individual projects while talking among each other. As Jin was walking to them, Ino was busy making...another bracelet, from what he can tell. It seemed Michi was trying her best to make one, but was struggling to make it hold itself together, to which she asked Ino to help her and Mina was there...not really making something but trying to keep herself preoccupied. Hmm, why was she here if she isn't going to make someth-

"Yo Pinky! Mom and Dad aren't gonna be happy to see you slacking around and not doing your stu-" an annoyed male voice said, making his way down and stopping midway sentence once he saw Jin, the unexpected visitor. Jin could only turn his head around slightly, enough to let out a slight glare out of pure habit, which surely stopped the male in his track. He seemed to be older than Mina, by a few years and was around three to five inches taller than her. He had pale skin, normal eyes, short frizzly brown hair and had a slimmer body than Mina did. Jin did wonder if it was healthy to be that skinny, as he looks like he hasn't eaten in days. As to his outfit, it was some basketball shorts, and a black shirt with some skateboard in the center of it.

The elder brother stood there, looking at him before walking up to him without much expression on his face, which made Jin turn around and look up at him. Jin's glare was still there but was interrupted as Mina made her way to the middle of them, pushing them back a little with the two younger girls behind her. "Uhhh, first off, Lanky," Mina said, "This is Jin: Michi's friend's brother. And Jin, this is Misao: My older and annoying brother." Then she sighed, rubbing her head and groaning silently, "I don't wanna study again. I know what I need to pass the exams!" It seemed that she had studies to focus on and was in the middle of studying before Ino and Jin's intrusion. But it seemed Misao wasn't convinced and was tapping his foot, while grabbing his phone from his pocket. While this was happening, Jin couldn't help but feel guilty in all of this. He did disrupt her studying session and was mainly here to drop off Ino and be on his way, but it changed when he became friends with Michi and complimented on Mina's eyes. Jin finally spoke up, clearing his throat for Mina and Misao's attention. "It was mainly my fault for the interruption of her studies. I was originally supposed to be here to drop Ino off but Michi insisted I stay for longer. The least I can do is volunteer to check if Mina is ready for the exam." He said, looking at Mina with a smile then looking at Misao to see his response. Mina's elder brother was thinking about it, then crossed his arms and looked at Jin, "And why should I let ya? I don't mind Mina having a boyfriend or anything, but she needs to study badly in order to get into UA High." He said, speaking from experience due to his failure at the entrance exams. Mina's cheeks flared up for a little before hitting his brother's shoulder angrily and looked at him in frustration. "We only just met, you ass! And even if I wanted to do something like that, I know better than to have you home during it. Lord knows you'd do some crap to make it scarring." She said, still blushing a bit but slowly calming down. Mina looked at Jin, seeing he was unfazed which made her slowly calm down at his relaxed state. Jin could only be confused at what's happening, clueless at the exchange that's happening between the two. "I can assure you," Jin said, now speaking in the conversation, "that I wouldn't have a reason to do such a thing. Additionally, I was originally supposed to go out as a means to relax since Ma insisted I was close to collapsing from the constant studying I was already doing. It was having a toll," He admitted, "but I'd hardly call it exhaustion."

Both Mina and Misao looked up at Jin, staring at him before noticing that he might not be lying and saw a slight hint of baggy eyes under his own eyes. Misao shrugged, turning around to walk back up the stairs while saying, "Fine, go ahead. I do believe you but don't overdo it. I don't want you collapsing in our house and have to be responsible for an accident, yknow?" As he reached the top of the stairs, he stopped. "And Pinky, make sure to listen, got it? Focus on what is happening and not on what could happen, alright?" He said, smirking and let out a snicker as he made his way to his bedroom. Mina just let out a sigh, looking at Jin and smiled.

Why was that smile so...persuasive? Lovely? He didn't even know the word for it. All Jin knew was that it made him feel something special within and he wasn't sure what.

"Michi, keep Ino here and make sure you guys finish your bracelets, alright? The TV controller is beside the TV if you guys get bored. We gotta study for the upcoming exams and yknow Mom said not to disturb me when studying, OK?" Mina said to her sister, to which she nodded, took Ino's hand and headed back to the table filled with arts and crafts. As they left, Mina looked back at Jin, to which he looked back at her. "C-C'mon, let's just get to studying, if you don't mind," she said, heading to the stairs.

He was still wondering what they were talking about, somewhat clueless about what the sibling exchange was all about. And while he should be relaxing, Jin knew if he left right now, then he'd feel guilty about it later on. Also, this would help him review some material along the way. Oh well, couldn't hurt to help her and himself. "Lead the way. I may as well help while I'm here." Jin said, shrugging to her and following her up the stairs. Though as they went up the stairs, he was looking either to the side or down at the stairs, not wanting to see what he could out of respect for Mina and to himself. As they made it up the stairs, he noticed a few doors along the hall, with one clearly being to Misao, based on the skateboard sticker planted above the door. Then the one beside it seemed to be Mina's room. Not much to tell that it was, but she was in front of it and opening it up. As she entered, she waited for him to enter inside while moving some things to the side, making some space and not so cluttered. Now entering the room, Jin looked around the room and damn, she made Ino's room look neat in comparison.

Mina wasn't really keen on cleanliness and neatness unless she knew she was inviting someone. However, with the unexpected arrival of Jin and his offer to study, she didn't really have a chance to clean. She didn't mind if someone saw this mess, but it did somewhat embarrass her.

"Sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting any visitors, let anyone a boy. Um, the seat beside the desk is probably the best place to sit." Mina said, putting on an over sized sweater, realizing the outfit she was wearing. Then she sat down on the seat beside the chair that Jin was offered to sit down. He sat down on said seat, looking down on the desk to see what she left on.

Though, it seemed the paper is mainly scribbles and some notes, more or less. It seemed that she had a hard time studying and focusing, which is surprising. He thought that Math is very interesting. Oh well, to each their own.

He grabbed the pen beside the paper and looked at her, letting out a smile as he looked at her as he handed her the notebook laying around. "The sooner we start, the better. I don't want you getting in trouble." And Mina nodded, with a pen in hand and looked ready to begin.

* * *

...and she's asleep. Granted, they spend two hours straight of pure formulas and equations that she knew she wouldn't even care to know. After she dozed off, Jin knew she wasn't prepared for the Math portion of this, since it seemed that she struggled here the most. During the last hour, he was writing down some notes on math portions he knew would be part of the exam and some other parts that he had a feeling would be in the exam. Honestly, it was him reviewing the equations to himself and explaining to himself the reasons why it worked and such, but also to let her study it. After all, he had more subjects to study than just Math, but a good refresher is nice once in a while. However, his point doesn't always come across as crystal clear, evident by the constant questions that Ino asks him when he tries to lecture her. He was wondering how he can help her even more, only for the vibration of his phone to go off. Apparently his mother was on her way to pick them up, with the address that Ino gave her, in 15 minutes.

Then an idea popped up; his number, duh. Jin reached to the notebook, and wrote down his number on the top page of the paper filled with formulas with his name underneath the number. Then Jin looked at the sleeping teen beside him, sighing as he knew he couldn't leave her in such a state. He moved some things from the bed to the floor, hoping she didn't mind and lifted her up gently. Then he moved Mina slowly to her bed and laying her head down on the pillow with the rest of the body on the mattress. After moving the blanket over her, she was smiling, cuddling up against said blanket while still asleep in whatever dream she was having. "See ya around, sweetheart," Jin said, smiling as he walked to the door, turning off the light and walking out the room, closing the door slowly to not wake her.

As Jin made his way down the stairs, he was surprised at the sight which made him smile even more, and let out a small laugh; Ino and Michi were sleeping next to each other on the couch as they were watching TV. It seemed that the time they spent together has drained them both and now they're resting calmly together. He checked the time on his phone and he had approximately 8 more minutes before his mom came to pick them up. So he went up the stairs and knocked on the door with the skateboard sticker and was met with Misao in the other side of the door, looking down at the Jin with a soft smile.

"What's up?" The elder brother said, "Taking off?" Jin only nodded and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well first off," the younger male said, "I...kinda looked at you in a certain way and it wasn't meant for you in specific. I just suck at...well making friends, honestly." Misao could only laugh, a little too loudly at that, but laughed for a good few seconds and could only let out his hand for Jin to shake. "Don't worry about it. With that look, you could scare off anyone who wants to mess with Mina, so I don't mind." Jin could only look up at him, slightly confused but smiled at the gesture and decided to give him a firm handshake, happily erasing the first interaction between both of them. "O-oh, right. Secondly, Michi seems to have slept on the couch. I just wanted to let you know since I'm heading out with Ino in a few minutes," Jin stated. Misao nodded, walking out from his door and headed down the stairs to see the sight of what Jin saw. Jin could've sworn he heard a small "Aww" somewhere there. "And lastly, Mina is sleeping on her bed. She seemed to have had a burnout somewhere along the way, which I can't blame her since my methods aren't the simplest," Jin pointed out. The elder male could only shrug, looking at the younger one. "And is she ready for the exams?" Misao asked, wondering how she was doing in terms of studies. Jin only nodded, smiling and looking up at him, "Oh for sure. Other than math, she is doing considerably well. I'm sure she won't have much trouble. Just let her enjoy a bit of freedom or else she'll fry her brain trying to take all the information in," Jin added, wanting to let her have a least some free time on her hands.

"Ultimately, that is our parent's decision but I'll at least ask to ease up on her, at least a little," Misao said, knowing full well that she could use some freedom, and some bonding time, at that. And as Jin was going to add something, the sound of a honking horn can be heard outside. It's probably his mother waiting for him and Ino. Seems he made her wait long enough.

"You better hurry," Misao stated, "since it seems like she won't wait long," to which Jin agreed. "You're not wrong, and it is late. Anyway, it was a pleasure meeting ya, and hope we meet again." Jin said, as he was lifting Ino carefully, trying not to wake her. He slowly carried her out to the front door, putting on his shoes, which he was lucky were easy to slip on considering that he had to carry his sister as well. Then he bent over to take Ino's shoes as well, holding them by their laces as he made his way out the door, which Misao helped open it for the both of them. "Take care." Jin said after a last wave goodbye to the eldest Ashido sibling. As he headed to the car, his mother helped him place her inside the back seat. It seemed Ino was sound asleep in the car as she was placed on the seat and Jin sighed happily, sitting down on the car seat and relaxing as he put on his seat belt, after putting on Ino's seat belt.

After his mother was in awe as she saw her daughter sleeping peacefully and happily, she asked a barrage of questions to Jin along the way, mainly about how their day was and what he was doing. Jin had to slightly change what he did since he knew his mother would flip out if she knew he was studying, instead of relaxing. Honestly, it was relaxing for him to have a slower studying pace but he couldn't risk it. He also excluded any mention of Mina, to which he deemed unnecessary to include for the time being. And as the ride back home was silent after the questioning, he was looking out the window, smiling for the entire ride as he was happy to make some new friends, especially with someone like Mina. For some reason, he felt it wouldn't be the last encounter, and, to his surprise, he hoped it wasn't the last one.

**OK, so damn. Uhh, this took way longer than it should. Trust me, I wish this came out on Monday night, but I was slacking and now its done today. Still a review and two followers and I love you all. :D Anyway, I'm still wondering who I'll let Jin replace. I'm thinking Sero, honestly. He aint a bad character but not one that makes too much of an impact, yknow? Just how I see it and I'm sorry if it offends anyway. But let me know if Jin should replace some other character before the entrance exams are over! I'll definitely consider options but won't guarantee anything. Anyway, I'm out! Also rip E3. D: **

**P.S. - Much love to QuirkQuartz. I freaking love how they're handling Mina and her family. There are slight parallels to the Awkward Energy story but I tried to make it as different as I could without using the same thing that they used. Thanks for the inspiration and definitely check them out.**

**Have a good one, and keep smiling!**


End file.
